Tired Thoughts
by RainbowDJ
Summary: Spiderman/Peter is really tired from a long night patrol. He heads home the finds a half naked Deadpool/Wade making "breakfast". Peter goes to take a shower and gets interrupted. Mixed up in his thoughts things happen... or maybe they don't. Sorry really bad at summaries. Rated M for reasons *wink wink* if you know who what I mean. Please enjoy.


**Hiya this is my first fan fiction so don't be to harsh. Give me helpful advice to make it better. Also this is just the beginning so I'll write more if you guys like it. Warning Boy on boy don't like don't read.**

Peter yawned through his mask. '_I should really start heading home._' Peter thought as he stretched his hands towards the sky. Spiderman's nightly patrol had ran longer then he liked. There were more people then usual that wanted to make his night long by robbing and mugging others. Peter was ready to go home. He didnt want to deal with it anymore tonight. Nothing else he just wanted to go home and go to bed. He shot a web from his wrist, across the way, and dropped from the building he was perched on. Spiderman moved swiftly through the buildings towards his apartment and very nice and comfortable bed.

X X X

It took Peter awhile to get to the fire scape on the side of his apartment building. He quietly sliped up the fire scape and found his window that led into his living room. There was a dull light shineing from the window,through the curtains, that he couldn't remember leaving on. He shrugged at it and opened his window to slowly step through the window into the liveing room. He saw that no one was in the room so he turned around and closed the window.

He started to stretch but quickly stop when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Like sizzling noises. Someone was cooking in his kitchen. He slowly aproched the kitchen, ready to attack if he needed to. He slowly and quietly walked around the wall, that separated the living room and kitchen, to see a fairly built man just wearing an apron and red and black boxers with Deadpool's logo on both butt cheeks. "Deadpool?" Peter asked. He was completely confused. Why is the murc with a mouth cooking in his kitchen. Why is he even in his apartment? Deadpool turned around waving a plastic spatula in greetings to Peter.

"Hey Spidey!" He even had a chef hat on and his mask still covered his face. Deadpool turned around back to whatever he was cooking. Most likely pancakes. That is all he says he can cook. Spiderman relaxed a little. He was glad it wasn't venom of Doc. Oct. He wasn't in the mood to fight anyone at the moment. He tiredly slumped into a chair next to him. Peter watched the muscles under Deadpool's scared skin. Strangely this attracted Peter. It does everytime Peter sees Deadpool and he has been showing up more frequently only on Spiderman's patrols of the city but never had he came to his apartment. How did he find his place anyway? His yawn pulls him out of his thoughts. His exhaustion was pulling him under quicker then he though it would. Deadpool turned to look at Peter. "You seem sleepy web-head. You should go to bed. Don't worry I wont burn the place down." Peter could tell that Deadpool smiled at him by the stretch of the spandex mask. Peter has to stop a laugh that bubbled in his throat. Deadpool, alone in his house, with fire. Peter wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sorry for the mistrust but you and I are not buddies. I don't think Ill ever leave you alone in my apartment." He yawns.

"Aww Spidy that hurts right here." He says as he points at the right side of is chest, "or is it here?" He moved his hand to the left side of his chest then shrugs. "It hurts somewhere. Anyways Spidey, I was already here for a while before you even got here." Peter could hear the smirk in Deadpool's voice as he sassingly waved the spatula. Peter rolled his eyes. It's true and he couldn't denied that. Deadpool was here before he was and everything was still where it should be. At least to Peter's exhausted state of mind.

"Fine, but Im not going to bed just yet. Im going to get in the shower and as soon as I smell smoke or an fire alarm goes off you're out and you're not allowed to come back. Okay?" Peter stood up from his chair and started to walk to the bathroom pulling up the top to his suit. He stoped lifting the spandex when he heard a whistle come from Deadpool. "Mmm look at that Spidey body." A small blush spread across Peter's face and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

X X X

Peter stood in the streaming hot water and enjoyed how it was relaxing his muscles. His sighed in content. 'This feels amazing.' He though to himself. He leaned up against the shower wall and let the water pour on him. Peter reaches for the soap when the shower curtain swings open. It scared Peter so bad he droped the soap.

"Hey Spidey breakfast is..." Deadpool stops abruptly and just stared at Peter. It started to get awkward at how he was just staring at Peter. "You're so pretty..." Deadpool just smiles through his mask. Peter would have usually covered himself up but he was in so much shock and exhaustion that he didn't care. Deadpool reach towards Peter's chest and lightly runs his finger tips acrossed his wet skin. Peter's breath hitches and then starts coming to him much faster.

"W-wade what are you doing?" Peter couldn't move and he didn't know why. All he could do was stare into Deadpool's mask. Deadpool's other hand came to Peter's chest and lightly traced his fingers down his lean muscles. Before Peter could ask him again Deadpool shoved him against the shower wall with, what Peter guessed through his mask was, Deadpool's mouth on his. Peter was shocked beyond belief but he liked it at the same time. Water was pouring down both their faces as their lips (well lips and mask) were locked. Deadpool wraped his arms around Peter's midsection and pulled them closer so their bare wet chest were touching. Peter didn't know what to do but he did know what he wanted and that was to kiss Wade's lips not Deadpool's mask. He slowly ran his fingertips along deadpool's arms and up his neck to start pushing the mask up. Deadpool pulled back.

"Hey Spidey, the mask stays on." Wade pulled the mask down where it was supposed to be.

"If im going to kiss you I want to kiss your lips not your mask." Peter goes to push the mask up again and Wade lets him. Peter rolls the spandex up to reveal a scared smile and stops at the bridge of Wilson's nose. Wade bent down to kiss Peter again but with more force and he pulled Peter closer then before pressing his hips against Peter's hardening member. A moan, that Peter tryed to keep down, escapes from his lips through the kiss and Wade uses this to his advantage by sliping his tounge between Peter's lips. Peters hips bucked against Wade's and he moaned again not caring this time. Wade broke the kiss to trail kisses and nips down Peter's neck. Peter tightly wraped his arms around the taller mans neck to pull him closer. Wade made his way to where peters shoulder and neck meet and bit him makeing the smaller man moan louder. Wade went to to push Peter against another wall to get out of the water but he slipped on the bar of soap that Peter had drop and both of the men went crashing on the floor.

Peter landed on Wade and was worried that he got hurt, "Are you allright?" Wade busted up laughing his very loud laugh, "Lets do it again!" Peter was mesmerized by Wade's smile. 'Why didn't I feel this way for Wade before?' Peter asked himself. Then the thought came to him maybe he doesn't have those types of feelings for Wade. Maybe he's just so tired his brain is confused as to what he wants. Then Peter felt Wade caress his cheek and lean up to kiss him again. This time, Peter moved and started to sit up, "I should finish my shower."

"I could join. Finish what we started. We would have..., Wade looked over Peter's shoulder to glare at the bar of soap, "but that asshole had to cut in."

"No... Im really tried and just want to go to bed really. So im going to take a quick shower."

"Well don't forget about the pancakes I made there is alot of them." Deadpool sits up and Peter sits on his legs covering himself while blushing to death.

"Okay I wont. Get out already. God."

"Okay Spidey-babe." Wade picked himself up off the floor and left the bathroom. Peter watched him close the door behind him when he slowly stood up and got back into the shower.

Peter didn't take much time in the shower after what happen. He had such a big hard on while Wade was in the shower with him but then he got his thoughts straight and it was gone. He thought more about what happened. '_There's absolutely no way i would have those kinds of feelings for Wade._' He looked at himself in the mirror. '_No way at all! I mean he's a great guy that makes you laugh every now and again and he has a great body and don't even get me started on those scares...'_ Peter lets a shiver run through his body then stops to give his reflection a horrified look. Peter couldn't believe what he was thinking. Wade was another guy! He mas compleatly straight he has been trying to hook up with M.J. for years now. He had to be straight there's no proof he's not, right? '_Except that huge boner you got when you were making out with Deadpool..._' "Ugh!" Peter was tired and frustrated and all he wanted was a good nights rest. Maybe that's what all these thoughts were from, sleep deprivation. Peter sighs to himself and gets dressed in a pair of boxers and goes to see the damage Deadpool has done to his kitchen. When he makes it out in the kitchen he almost chokes on air. There wasn't a mess, no, but when Wade said there was a lot of pancakes that wasn't an understatement. There were pancakes everywhere. On the counters stacked to almost to the ceiling, there were pancakes on the stove, in the sink, and on the kitchen table. There were a few that were even on the floor. They were everywhere. Peter heard the TV on in the living room and went to go confront the cook. Peter came around the wall to find the anti- hero curled up on the couch cuddling a Spiderman plushy. For some reason Peter found this strangely adoribale and found himself smiling at Wade. He walked over to the closet next to the front door and grabbed a light blanket. He walked back to Wade on the couch and spread the light blanket over him. He stood there looking at Wade and watched him sleep. Peter has never heard Wade be so quiet. He was enjoying the unusual silence.

"Spidey, ass is nice..." Wade mumbled in his sleep. Peter rolled his eyes. Of course even in his sleep the notorious Deadpool can't keep him mouth shut. Peter chuckle to himself and quietly went to bed.


End file.
